Breathless
by whitewolves11
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley leave for a night,the twins kick stuff up with a game of Truth or Dare.What happens when some alcohol is added?With some Seven Minutes in Heaven you've got a good story.A lot of humor different pairings.Check profile for more info R


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. I do own the plot and Julian Walker.

----

Chapter One: Truth or Dare

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Harry, Hermione and Fleur all nodded eagerly trying to – in the most subtle way – get Mrs. Weasley out of the house. They knew she meant well but sometimes that woman could drive even Hermione up the wall.

"Mrs. Weasley we'll be fine," reassured a handsome blonde.

Julian Walker sent a charming smile at the older Weasley. At the age of seventeen Julian had white blonde hair that fell loose, his majestic blue-grey eyes held a calm gentle touch and sexy glint. He was a good 6'0. His body was compact; built with muscles wrapped tight around the bones.

"So that's dinner for everyone sorted then?" Mrs. Weasley sighed asked the group looking around the table at large.

Bill and Charlie were upstairs sharing Charlie's room, dead asleep. Neville used Floo Powder and all the kids were going to just find a different spot to sleep in. Besides, it didn't really matter.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going out to a ministry ball and informed the younger group of 10 that they should not be expected home until the following morning. So, Mrs. Weasley felt obligated to make everyone's bed's, organize snacks, dinner and breakfast for the lot, believing that they were all likely to starve and whither away in the space of 12 hours.

"Mum just GO already! We're all fine! Seriously you don't have to worry about anything. Bill is 25 years old and the twins are of age! They are more than capable of organizing food if we so happen to run out. Which," Ginny looked around, "is not likely to happen for about a month given the amount you have crammed into the kitchen. Just go and enjoy yourselves!" She finished breathlessly receiving a 'what are you up to glare' from Mrs. Weasley.

After a slight pause, she muttered, "Yes, yes very well then."

She wrapped her cloak tighter around her and gave each member of her family (Julian, Hermione, Harry and Fleur included) a kiss on the head and with a final glance around the kitchen disapparated with Mr. Weasley who gave the group a wink before following his other half.

It was the summer after the Golden Trio's last year at Hogwarts. With Voldemort out of the way, it was nothing but celebrating for the wizarding world.

Julian had been a big help for the Trio in the final battle. He had organized more troops for the fight and took out many death eaters on secret missions. He also happened to be an ice elemental and easily took care of the magical creatures Voldemort had on his side and the dementors. That left only wizards which were taken care of so Harry could kill Voldemort. He became fast friends with the Trio after that.

Harry decided it wouldn't work out with Ginny and now they just remained friends. Ron was just dumped by Lavender and was a little more than depressed. Bill and Fleur were no longer going out or engaged for that matter, but were best friends instead, and Hermione was single and loving it.

She had been asked out by all three of the youngest male Weasleys in the past two years; for even Draco Malfoy noticed the change in her; a change that was certainly for the better. She was extremely curvy, had straight hair (thanks to a permanent straightening charm), and was very skinny and tanned. She was breathtaking.

Fleur was a breathtaking beautiful girl with long white blond hair with a silvery glow and beautiful blue eyes. Fleur was not only beautiful but she liked to flaunt it, too. But even without her haughty attitude, boys and men of all ages were drawn to her; she was part Veela. She ended up taking on more of an English accent and spoke fluent English by the end of the Trio's seventh year. She was now twenty years old a good three years ahead of them. She wore a red long sleeve button up shirt that had collars and she had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wore a small white tank underneath that went only to mid stomach. She wore a short black skirt that went down mid thigh with a slit going down the side of it. She looked spectacular.

All the girls agreed on something; Harry had grown rather attractive over the last couple of years. He still had his messy black hair, but let it fall softly around his face. He was tall, 5'11". He was in good shape, with lean muscles from Quidditch. But the best part was his eyes. They weren't the same dim green eyes; they were now brighter and happier. They were still the most unnatural color he'd ever seen, but his emerald green eyes changed, for the better.

"What do you all say we do after we've finished eating?" Fred said stretching and placing his hands on his stomach.

"I say we have a bit of fun" George said grinning from ear to ear.

"And what fun do you have in mind dear brother?"

"Something that we all can enjoy I say." He paused knowing everyone was holding their breath awaiting his idea. Some more than others were extremely apprehensive. "Perhaps a healthy game of truth or dare?"

Hermione choked on her corn, Neville dropped his knife, Ron's fork remained suspended half way between his plate and his mouth, the latter still open and everyone else all yelled "Yeah!"

Neville though was still slightly shy wasn't the same as his years at Hogwarts. After the war he gained some confidence and was now applying to be the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. His brown hair lay flat on his head and his brown eyes always held self-assurance now. He had a shorter, more compact body than Harry's, still thin but not as wiry. He just had stuff he didn't want other people to know.

"Lovely, majority rules then!" Fred said having noticed three certain peoples reaction making him all that more eager to play.

They all finished except for Hermione and Ron who were eyeing the others with a look of dread and fright.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now," Hermione muttered into her half eaten casserole.

"I know what you mean… I would much rather prefer to be just seating on the sofa watching a movie," Ron added nervously leaving to use the bathroom.

They finished their food some ten minutes later and Hermione and Neville took their time clearing everything, minus the use of magic, in order to spare them some time. They did it in silence.

"What's taking you guys over there?" Harry called from the couch. "You're missing a top class act here. Come on Neville, Hermione!"

He turned back around to continue watching Fred and George wrestling Ron who had announced he wanted to turn in early for the night as he was tired and had to meet someone tomorrow.

"Who are ya meeting there Won-Won?" George asked pinning down the struggling boy.

"Does our dear brother have someone special he has forgotten to mention to his beloved family?" Fred chimed in holding down his legs.

"Get – off – me," Ron said in between breaths. It must have been quite an effort trying to throw off two people double your size.

Hermione turned back around and realized that there wasn't anything left to be cleaned. She sighed and chanced a look at Neville. The former Gryffindor it seemed was desperately trying to look anywhere but at the younger witch, but sensing eyes on her he turned slowly to face a very anxious looking Hermione.

"W-well shall we go then?" she said casting a fearful look at the group who were roaring with laughter at Fred who had just cast the tickling charm on Ron.

"Yes… I suppose we don't have much of a choice anymore."

They walked slowly over to the group and found all except Ron, Ginny and Fleur with tears in their eyes from laughter.

"Oh give him a break Fred." Hermione said seeing the embarrassment in Ron's face and feeling a touch sorry for him. "We're here now lets get this over and done with."

"Oh come on 'Mione," Julian said wrapping his arm around her shoulders to which she promptly shrugged off.

"Get into the spirit of the night! No adults and we have the whole house to ourselves!"

"Oh I can barely contain my excitement" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Neville had taken a seat in-between Luna and Harry and looked just as enthralled at the prospect of possibly embarrassing himself as Ron and Hermione.

"Before we start," Julian said standing up, "I have a surprise for you all."

"That I do boys and girls. Tonight we are going all out in our celebrations, for I have bought us all enough alcohol to get drunk out of our minds!"

A roar of appraise met this statement and Fred and George jumped up off Ron in such haste that they both tripped over his sprawled body.

"Well, where is it?" Fred said scampering up and becoming eye level with Julian who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Hold your horses dear friends for what we are doing it highly illegal and is likely to get us a flogging from the parental units should they find out."

"Which is why," he quickly added seeing the crestfallen looks on the twins faces, "we are taking a vote. Anyone is strongly opposed to what we are about to do and will tell your dear mother please, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The twins both reeled around at such a speed Hermione was sure they'd just cricked their necks. They looked around at everyone as if daring them to speak. No-one said anything although Ron was shooting daggers up at them both. Fred and George grinned, and clapped Julian on the shoulder. He turned around to everyone and in a voice that was clearly mimicking the excitement on everyone's faces (minus Hermione who was shooting disapproving glances up at them all) said, "Let the party begin!"

Five minutes later they were all sitting in a circle with four bottles of Firewhiskey, twenty bottles of butter beer, two bottles of Vodka and one bottle of Scotch between them.

"Julian this isn't just enough to get us drunk, this could all seriously hospitalize someone!" Hermione said looking around wide eyed at all the alcohol. "Unlike you, some of us don't have a very high alcohol tolerance!"

"Don't worry there 'Mione, I'll make sure that no-one has more than they should."

"Oh and you can promise that can you? I daresay that you'll be the most drunk out of the lot!" Hermione said cheeks flushed and in a voice of mingled outrage and disbelief.

"Lighten up Herm! It's the holidays, there is no Voldemort, and we don't have school anymore!" Harry said clapping her in the back. She shot him a look of pure contempt and having nothing left to say, fell silent.

"Excellent!" Harry said grinning to his friend's older brothers.

"What say we get this show on the road then?" Fred said un-screwing a cap on one of the bottles of firewhiskey and taking a swig. Everyone else grabbed a bottle of whatever was within their reach and followed suit. Hermione SOMEHOW ended up with the vodka in front of her and seeing no way out of it muttered, "At least now anything that happens can be pinned on the alcohol."

She twisted the cap off and with all but one pair of eyes on her she took a long swig.

"Ughhhh! That's STRONG!" she said swallowing what she had left in her mouth and contorting her face so that she looked like she had just been forced to drink a whole cauldron of Polyjuice potion.

"Who's finished one of the butter beers?" Julian asked the group. Ginny smiled and threw her bottle over to him.

"Tremendous," he said grinning from ear to ear and looking around at everyone. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Fred yelled and snatched the bottle off him.

Fred was the first one in the circle they formed. Luna sat to his left, then: Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Julian, Fleur and George.

He took another long gulp of the firewhiskey and spun the bottle in the centre of the circle. It landed on Fleur.

"Ohh what do we have here?" Fred grinned in a very sneaky fashion as she raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Hang on a second everyone!" Ginny piped in, "I think we should cast a truth charm on the room so that no-one can lie!"

If it was possible Neville turned even whiter, Hermione turned a shade of red to rival that of the Weasley's and Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

"Brilliant idea little sis," Fred said clapping her on the back, "I shall perform the honors."

He muttered something under his breath and with a flick of his wand a silvery light shot out from the end, hit the roof and exploded into million of little glittery stars that fell upon them all and gave the room and very honest and cozy feel.

"Anyway, back to Fleur," Fred said turning to face the stunning woman.

"Truth or dare, Fleur?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

She gave him a challenging look, "Dare."

A series of ooooooo's went around the room. Fred tapped a finger against his chin attempting to look deep in thought.

"Hold on… I'll be right back," Neville said running from the room to the direction of the bathroom.

"I dare you to… kiss every guy here and tell us which one is the best kisser."

"No-way!" Ron shouted his face bright red.

"She has to. It's magical truth or dare. If she doesn't her clothes will disappear!" Fred said, and then he changed his mind "In that case, don't do it Fleur; I wouldn't mind seeing the real you."

All the guys stood up in a line and Fleur walked to the beginning of it. Ron stood first in line.

Fleur leaned over and gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips making him squeak.

George whined, "That wasn't a kiss?"

Fleur shrugged and smiled, "You never specified any length or type of kiss."

She moved onto Fred next and gave him a kiss and pushed on his chest when he tried to deepen it, "Perv."

Fred grinned and Fleur leaned over to kiss George. He gently pulled on her waist and smiled when she pulled away.

She smiled seductively as she traced a finger across his chest while moving on to the next person, "Not bad… not bad at all."

George grinned at his twin and whispered, "She thought I was better."

Fleur leaned in to kiss Julian but had to wrap her arms around his shoulders when he leaned her down and pulled her up with a flourish.

"My lady," he said bowing.

Fleur laughed, "Thanks Julian."

Fleur than moved onto Harry. She pressed her lips gently against his and was surprised at how soft they were. She put her hands on his chest and gently gave it a push. Harry's mouth opened in surprise and Fleur felt a flick of his tongue before she pulled away. She smiled at Harry and they went back to their seats.

"So, Fleur, who was the best kisser?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Harry," she stated simply to which Harry's face lit up with a grin.

Fred, George, and Julian whined and pouted.

Neville decided to come back in at that moment, "Who died?"

Julian cracked up, "You missed getting smooched by Fleur!"

Neville blushed and sat back down.

Fred pouted but then shrugged, "You turn, Fleur."

Fleur spun the bottle and it landed on Luna. The blue-eyed witch looked up dreamily.

"Truth," she said lightly.

Fleur closed her eyes and then opened them a second later and gave a secret smile, "Luna, tell us, who do you think is the most good looking here?"

Luna smiled, "Ron."

Ron's jaw dropped and he stuffed his face in his hands as Harry laughed and hit him on the back while Julian made kissing motions and noises.

Ron grumbled and he spun the bottle furiously and it landed on George.

"Payback brother," he said evilly.

George looked up from his nails and said unfazed, "Dare me brother."

"OH! I got a good one," Julian said leaning over and speaking in Ron's ear.

Ron's grin increased and he nodded, "George I dare you to… go head down to the shop in town and tell that brunette that works at the post office about your undying love for her."

George's eyes widened, "WHAT!"

Julian smirked, "You heard him."

George tried to jump at him but Fred held him back.

Everyone was smiling; including Neville, Hermione, and Ron, all who seemed to warm up to the game.

They were walking down the road and were guided to the town by the moonlight since it was almost 9:00 P.M. When they reached the post office Harry nudged George's shoulder.

George had several times needed to send a letter the muggle way. So he went to the post office in the town nearby and had met Heather, a girl who worked there. George came back every single day saying that he needed to mail another letter. They became fast friends and George developed a huge crush on her.

"Go on, George," he said smiling.

George glared at them and stomped forward almost ripping the door off its hinges. Everyone was laughing as they could see what he was doing and hear what he was saying.

"Hi Heather," George said walking up to the counter.

An attractive brunette around seventeen years old looked up and smiled, "Hi George. What are you doing here so late? You're not mailing another letter, are you?"

"Well…I was just in the neighborhood…" George started scratching the back of his neck.

George turned around and saw Ron having tears streaming down his face as he laughed. Ron pointed his finger forward in a moving motion, telling him to go on.

George swallowed, "Heather… I wanted to tell you something. I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you. I dream a thousand dreams of you and your sweet voice leaves my ears ringing day and night."

George bolted from the store leaving a confused person behind. He ran to the laughing crowd.

"Shut up," he muttered.

When they were all situated in the living room again in their same spots George spun the bottle.

It landed on Harry. George clapped his fingers together and looked at Harry wickedly.

"Truth or dare, Harry?"

"Truth."

"Harry, Harry, Harry. What to ask, what to ask?"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Harry…"

"Yes George," he replied irritated.

"Have you ever seen a girl naked?"

The girls looked disgusted at the question and the guys leaned forward. Harry laughed. It was not new news that girls would die to sleep or date Harry. Harry after defeating Voldemort was widely known for spending his time at nightclubs and many other types of clubs. He was never one to kiss and tell though.

"Yes," he said smiling smugly, "Many a times, my dear fellow."

George grinned and muttered, "Lucky bastard."

They all laughed. Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione.

"Truth or dare, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm…dare," she called.

Harry smiled, "I dare you to only take dares for the rest of the game."

Julian smirked, "Good one Harry."

Hermione looked thoughtful and then nodded, defeated.

She spun the bottle and it landed on the spunky blonde. He puffed his chest out and flexed his muscles. He kissed one of his arms as he said, "Dare me, darlin'."

Hermione smiled, "I dare you to play without your shirt on for the rest of the game."

Julian looked shocked but then grinned, "I know, you just want to see my chest. Alright darlin' I'll play your game."

Julian lifted his arms and pulled his black t-shirt over his head. He grinned at the girl's faces. He had a hard stomach and great abs. He had an eight pack and a small snowflake tattoo over his heart. His skin was tanned from many vacations and it matched the rest over his body.

"I've been working out lately you know," he added suggestively.

The girls giggled and he spun the bottle. It landed on Neville who was not as nervous as earlier.

"Truth."

"Have you ever been kissed?" Julian asked interested.

Neville's face reddened and he said, "No."

Julian leaned across the circle and patted Neville on the back, "Don't worry man, I'll fix that on my next turn."

Neville's face turned to one of horror and Julian laughed, "Not from me! From one of the girls!"

Neville managed a small chuckle before spinning the bottle. It spun slowly and landed on Luna again.

"Truth," she said calmly.

Neville thought hard and finally came up with, "Why are you so weird?"

Luna laughed and replied, "I guess it's just the way I was raised. Never be ashamed to love someone or something. I love my imagination and I will never be scared to show it."

They all nodded thinking that was a smart thing to say. Luna spun the bottle and it landed on Neville.

"Truth," he replied while Fred and George groaned.

"Who do you want to be your first kiss?"

Neville's face turned beat red and he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Ummm… er… Ginny," he said wincing slightly.

Ginny looked extremely surprised and Harry nodded slightly having known all along. Fred and George shrugged while saying, "Better him than that Dean guy."

"Or Michael Conner," Ron piped up.

"Or Harry," All three of them said together.

"Hey! Thanks guys," Harry said sarcastically.

"No offense Harry," George added.

Harry laughed and nodded.

Neville spun it the bottle again and it landed on Ron who picked dare.

"I dare you to…"

Fred and George both went over and with each one next to one of Neville's ears began whispering ideas. Ron did not like the responses Neville came up with.

"No helping!" Ron shouted.

"Oooo that's interesting… no that's too disgusting… I bet she'd slap him… green you say, I was thinking pink… I like that one," he said at last.

The twins returned to their seats grinning evilly.

"Ron, I dare you to let Ginny, Fleur, Luna, and Hermione give you a makeover."

Ron's eyes fluttered and he feel backwards. There was a moment of silence before Julian walked over and flipped Ron over his shoulder.

"Where do you want him ladies?" Julian said in a deep voice.

Ginny giggled, "In my room."

The girls and Julian with Ron disappeared upstairs, the girls giggling all the way. Julian came back down a minute later dusting his hands off.

"I love that I can freeze people," he said plopping into his seat.

The guys laughed and Harry said, "You could have stunned him."

Julian scratched his chin, "Nah, it wouldn't be as fun."

The guys all laughed and nodded. About five minutes later the girls came down laughing. Fleur managed to stop laughing for a minute and told the guys Ron was coming down.

Ginny stood up and cleared her throat, "I am proud to present the new Ron Weasley, female style!"

Ron came into the room and everyone was laughing. The guys were calling out catcalls and whistling. Ron was wearing a red very mini skirt that showed off his long, hairy, manly legs. He had on black high heels with a pointed toe and a black stylish belt that matched the shoes. He had a black halter top and you could see the black straps of his "bra". The guys were especially laughing about the socks they could see the girls stuffed into the bra for a bigger chest. He had on dark red lipstick and dark black eye liner with pink eye shadow. He had many colorful barrettes in his hair making him look really weird.

Julian called out, "Hey, Ron, don't feel bad… I'd defiantly do you like bunny."

The twins were in tears after that and the girls couldn't help the giggles that come forward. Harry clapped Julian on the back and leaned on him, with his shoulders shaking from laughter. Ron glared at him and marched back up the stairs.

Julian called out again disappointed and sad, "What? I still love you Ronnie! I thought you loved me too! Obviously not!"

Ron came down a minute later back in his shorts and t-shirt and shoes. Ron grumbled about unfair treatment and spun the bottle again. It landed on Fleur who chose truth.

Ron grinned and said, "I've always wanted to know, what's the worst and best thing about being a girl?"

Fleur looked interested, "Well, for me, the worst thing probably has to be the cramps…"

All the girls nodded and made some noise of agreement.

"And the best thing… is probably the power we have over the guys."

All the guy's jaws dropped and the girls giggled and gave Fleur a high-five and an 'Amen'.

Fleur shrugged at Ron's shocked expression, "You wanted to know."

"_You_ do not have power over us guys!" Julian said puffing out his bare chest.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Julian…"

Julian backed down immediately and whimpered, "Yes dear?"

The guys smirked at him and made whipping motions and sounds.

Julian gave them a look, "When is being whipped a bad thing… ever?"

They looked away all of them nervous and uncomfortable while the girls giggled and smiled. Fleur spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny.

"Truth," she said.

"What is the stupidest thing you've done because someone dared you to?"

Ginny looked down and then looked nervously at her brothers, "Kissed Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!?" they all screamed in unison.

Ginny gave them a cold look, "Excuse me? I can do whatever I want, kiss whoever I want, and date whoever I want. You are not my parents. You can't tell me what to do."

The quieted down not wanting to be on the end of her Bat-Bogey Hex, but they cracked their knuckles none the less. Ginny rolled her eyes and spun the bottle. It landed on Harry.

"I think I'll take a dare please," he said smirking.

Ginny tapped her chin with her finger and then snapped her fingers. She smiled and said, "Since Fleur thought you were _such_ a good kisser, I dare you to whip cream off her tongue."

"Whoa, Ginny, I didn't think you had it in you," Julian whispered.

Harry looked murderously at Ginny before asking, "In front of everybody?"

"No, that's gross. In the kitchen would be fine."

Julian groaned at this.

Ginny grabbed her wand and waved it while whispering a spell.

"That will tell us if you did it or if she just swallowed the whip cream. If you don't do it, I'll give you a much worse dare."

Harry sighed before jumping up and pulling Fleur up with him and into the kitchen while closing the door. Fleur leaned with her back against the table while Harry grabbed the can of whip cream off of the counter. They had been using it earlier on the apple pie Mrs. Weasley had made. He wordlessly walked back over to her and was about to say something when Ginny shouted-

"Oh yeah, Harry, you have to put it on her tongue first, not her!"

Harry glared at the closed door and popped the cap off. Fleur opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue out between her lips. Harry couldn't help but grin; her tongue was pink, wet, and having her stick out her tongue gave Fleur a very playful look. He squirted a generous amount of whip cream on it and put the cap back on while tossing it onto the table. He could tell Fleur wanted to pull her tongue back in and close her mouth. He leaned forward slightly and decided what the best way to do this would be.

He moved in front of her and put a hand on the table on either side her. Harry opened his mouth slightly and confined her tongue in his mouth. Fleur couldn't help but gasp in pleasure, opening her mouth to let out a moan that was captured by Harry's lips. Harry gently sucked on her tongue trying to get the sweet substance entirely off of her lips. Fleur wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth while Harry's tongue explored every crevice in it. Harry pulled away after feeling satisfied that the whip cream was gone.

He glanced at her eyes and was happy to find them slightly dazed. He licked his lips before smirking at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the living room. Ginny nodded, apparently the spell worked.

Julian grabbed Harry by his shirt once he sat down and gave him a slightly crazy look.

"What the hell man? You shouldn't have asked if it was in public. Geez," Julian cried.

Harry smirked and pushed Julian off of him.

"How was it?" Ron asked eagerly despite the glares of Ginny and Hermione.

Harry thought for a minute before looking Fleur in the eyes and replying, "Sweet."

Ron grinned back at Harry while Julian, Fred, and George all wolf whistled.

Harry waved his hand at them before spinning the bottle again. It landed on Luna.

"Dare," she said indifferently.

"Kiss Ron…for five minutes," Harry smirked.

Luna shrugged and went over to Ron and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Fred and George whistled while Julian and Harry gave cat calls. When they broke apart Ron was red and his hair was slightly ruffled.

Luna returned to her seat; after smiling at Ron she spun the bottle. It landed on Ginny.

"Dare," she said bravely.

Luna decided to help Neville out who hadn't really been in the game that much.

"I dare you to kiss Neville for five minutes."

Neville's jaw dropped, as did Ginny's, and Julian was cracking up. The Weasley boys were grumbling about not wanting to see their little sister making out with a guy.

Ginny got up and sauntered over to Neville. She plopped herself in his lap and pulled his head in for a kiss. Neville was pleasantly surprised and tried to keep up with her fast pace. Ginny, on the other hand, was shocked Neville was such a good kisser.

After about five minutes or so they pulled away; the twins were fake barfing and Neville was blushing. Ginny returned to her seat and the game continued.

Ginny spun and it landed on Hermione.

She grinned, "Truth or da- oh wait you _have _to choose dare! I remember. Now what to do? I think I'll dare you to… go skinny dipping in the lake."

"What?" Hermione shouted.

Ginny smiled smugly, "You heard me… oh yeah and Julian, since your sooo interested in Mione' you can go watch."

Julian looked like Christmas had come early. He jumped up and grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her to the back door.

"Be right back and go on without us. It's Fred's turn now," he yelled over his shoulder.

Hermione glared at Julian who was pulling her towards the lake extremely quickly.

"Slow down, Julian!" she was able to get out.

He did as told and waited expectantly for her to get in the lake.

"I'm not going to get undressed with you looking!" she exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

Julian held his hands up in a truce and turned around.

"No peeking!"

"No peeking," he said after her.

He heard a rustle of clothing and then a splash of water. He didn't dare turn around until she told him to.

"You can turn around now," she told him.

Julian slowly turned around and spotted her blue loose fitting sweatpants next to her blue shirt. He moved them with his foot and spotted black lace panties underneath the pants. He was pleasantly surprised when he moved the shirt.

"Matching bra," he whispered.

He looked up to see Hermione in water probably up to six feet tall. She was obviously kicking her feet and her arms moved every so often. The darkness of the night made the water darker and made it impossible to see through the water. She had put her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head and a few curls that escaped rested gently on her shoulders. He had a brilliant idea and decided to voice it.

"Do you think I can join you?" he asked quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath and mentally told herself to calm down. But it was hard because Julian had just told her that he wanted to go swimming naked with her.

Hesitating for only a second, Hermione answered, "Well… I don't see why not, but I swear if you try to go underwater near me..."

Julian held his hands up again, "I won't, I won't… promise."

Hermione nodded slowly.

Julian beamed and stood up to shed his clothes. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to count backwards from one hundred. She was trying to convince herself not to look at Julian undressing.

But hell who couldn't help but look; so look she did. She knew from her dare that Julian had a very muscular chest, she assumed he had acquired through the many American sports he played like American football, soccer, basketball, baseball, and track. His calves looked strong too and he looked positively yummy. She also noticed, with a blush mind you, that he had a rather cute butt when he bent over to puts his pants next to his sneakers. His boxers were black and probably made of silk. She kept staring at them in amazement and it wasn't until Julian cleared his throat that Hermione realized that she was still staring at him.

Julian smirked at her and she felt her face get hotter.

"Need some help swimming? That's what skinny dipping is you know; swimming not just floating," he asked mischievously.

Julian wasted no time in pulling off his boxers and diving into the lake so fast that he hit the water before his boxers hit the ground. Julian felt the cool water hit his body and it relaxed him beyond belief. He resurfaced looking for Hermione. But she was in the same spot he left her in.

"That was fast," she said shocked.

He swam over to her careful enough to keep a slight distance, "I know, didn't want to taint your innocence."

Hermione blushed as Julian swam circles around her. He stopped in front of her about two feet apart and waited. He swam closer and waited. He was waiting for her to tell him to stop. He swam even closer. When he was about four inches from her he didn't wait and pulled her head in for a kiss. It was quick and smooth and was gone just as fast as it came. Julian smirked as he swam backwards to the shore. He turned around and gently dived in the water and appeared seconds later near the shore. Hermione swam back to the shore quickly wanting to get out of the freezing water.

Julian was already out and had his boxers on. He was pulling on his pants when Hermione stopped at the shore.

She cleared her throat, "Turn around please."

Julian did as he was told and Hermione climbed up out of the lake and was about to reach for her panties when she felt an arm around her waist and she was spun around to face Julian. He pulled her flush up against him and kept his eyes locked with hers. He held her hands in his against his chest.

"I love those panties and the bra. Where did you get them?" Julian whispered.

Hermione smirked, "Why? Do you want me to buy you a pair?"

Julian grinned lazily, "No, actually, I'd like to buy you another pair, maybe in baby blue?"

Hermione glared at him and pushed on him. He obediently turned around and waited for her to be done and tell him to turn around. He heard the crunching grass and turned to see Hermione walking away. Julian hurried to catch up to her. They walked in silence back to the house and when they reached the door Julian stopped her for a moment.

He smirked, "By the way, you look beautiful naked."

Hermione gave him another glare, "A gentleman wouldn't have looked."

Julian gave a quick breath of relief, "Glad I'm not one of those."

The game had continued while they were gone and it had been Neville's turn when they got back. He had been dared to chug five butterbeers and all the guys were cheering him on. Three hours later and about three more bottles of firewhiskey and some very interesting dares; the twins decided to call it quits. They trudged upstairs quietly, leaning on each other for support.

Julian leaned forward and when they were gone, grinned. He grabbed his black baseball cap and put it in the middle. He grabbed pieces of paper and quickly handed one to each person.

"We are going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven," everyone groaned wanting to go to bed because they were drunk.

Julian glared at them, "Come on people, where's your spirit?"

Hermione yawned, "Back home, right next to my common sense."

"Everyone write your names down and put them in the hat. Then I'll pick two names and they will go in the broom closet for seven minutes. Then afterwards you can go to bed. Fair?"

Everyone nodded and wrote down the names.

"But what if it's a guy and a guy or a girl and a girl?" Ron asked.

"Tough luck," Julian said sympathetically.

"No, they'll just pick different names. They are enough girls and guys so it will be even," Hermione replied.

Julian shrugged and shook up the hat of names.

He pulled two pieces of paper and then pulled another two pieces of paper. He read the first two names excitedly, "Ginny and Neville."

Neville blushed slightly and Ginny smiled before grabbing his hand and they disappeared into the closet. After seven minutes of really weird silence, Julian called time and they came out. Neville had Ginny's light pink lipstick on his face and his shirt was messy. They both looked happy. Julian shot Neville a thumbs up sign.

He read the next names with a snigger, "Ron and Luna."

Ron blushed a true Weasley red and smiled slightly at Luna. She gave him a dreamy smile back and pulled him quickly into the closet. Seven minutes later Ron came out with his shirt half off and looking very happy. His arm was around Luna's waist and her arm was around his waist.

Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Luna decided to retire for the night as the alcohol was starting to take affect.

Julian pouted, "Party-poopers."

He shrugged, "Anyways…last but not least."

Julian pulled the next two groups and read them off, "Harry and Fleur and… Hermione and me."

Julian looked up and shot Hermione a sexy smile. Harry and Fleur got up and walked towards the closet. Julian got up and pulled Hermione up who was flush against him. He grinned.

"Let's kill two birds with one stone, shall we?" he asked going around to the study on the first floor.

When he closed the door he found he leaning against the desk with her hands behind her supporting her. She looked curious as he leaned back against the door. There were several moments of silence and when Hermione was finally fed up she questioned Julian.

"Aren't you going to- you know- kiss me?" she asked confused.

He looked indifferent but that changed as he stared deep into her eyes and said, "Not unless you want me to. I'd never force you to do anything."

He walked forward until he was only a foot away from her. He put a hand on her waist and another one gently on her cheek.

Hermione didn't know what was happening; it might've been the alcohol, it could've just been the moment, or it could've been because feeling in the pit of her stomach every time he smiled at her or when he touched her arm. Whatever it was, it was telling her to kiss him.

Everything had changed. She wasn't the same and neither was Julian. Her feelings changed. Julian wanted to tell her how he felt; how much he cared for her and adored her.

Julian leaned down as his six foot frame was bigger than her own delicate five foot seven inches. Hermione put her hands around his neck and Julian closed the distance between them. It was the most amazing thing either of them had ever experienced.

Hermione opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Julian's tongue was instantly battling with her own. Hermione thought he tasted like snow and firewhiskey. Julian's hand moved from her cheek to around her thigh and lifted her up so she was sitting on the desk.

Hermione's hands played with the hair on the back of his neck and he shivered. They both pulled away. Julian stared at her through wide eyes.

Hermione touched a hand to her lips, "Wow."

Julian grinned, "Right back at you babe."

Julian leaned down and started a trail of kisses from her mouth, to her jaw line, down to her neck. Her grinned when she moaned after a kiss. He opened his mouth and bit down, hard. Hermione yelped and squirmed in his arms.

"What was that for-" her breath caught in her throat.

Julian blew on the bruise that was forming on her neck. He planted a gentle kiss there. He leaned back up and came close to her ear.

"Just marking my territory. I know all the guys stare at you, but not anymore," he said huskily.

Hermione nodded and put her hands on his chest and whispered, "Mine."

Julian was nipping at her earlobe and took that moment to suck on it. Hermione moaned as Julian replied back softly, "Always."

Harry closed the door behind them as they entered the closet. Harry's eyes were drawn to Fleur's dark, curvy, enticing form. Harry leaned forward a bit and closed his eyes. He had a crush on Fleur and he was glad this had happened. He kissed something soft and heard a giggle.

"Harry, that's my nose," Fleur whispered.

Harry groaned, "A little help would be great-"

Fleur leaned up and forcefully pulled Harry's surprised head next to her own and brought her lips to his. Harry's eyes widened considerably before they closed in pleasure. His hands went to Fleur's waist as her hands went to his chest.

Fleur started to kiss Harry passionately. Harry was delighted, and Fleur was surprised. Harry was a great kisser; suddenly she was very confused, she didn't like Harry that way, but now that she was kissing him, she was having mixed-feelings. As she pulled away she looked at him in the shadows, Harry wasn't a bad looker. Not at all.

"Harry-" she started but was cut off as Harry's lips attached themselves to her own again.

Fleur opened her mouth and Harry deepened the kiss. He let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth. He was thrilled to find she tasted like chocolate and mint.

Fleur was surprised at how good a French kisser he really was, he was better than her….and she was French.

When they broke apart Fleur put her hands on Harry's chest to stop him from kissing her again. Harry tried and when he failed groaned.

"What's the matter Fleur?" he asked confused.

"I don't k-know," she said before dashing out of the closet.

Harry sighed leaning back against the wall. He had his eyes closed and he grinned as he thought about the kisses they just shared. His eyes shot open as he seemed to realize that Fleur had been uncomfortable at the end. He ran out of the closet and looked left and right before deciding to check the backyard.

He darted through the back door and seeing a figure over by the tree near the lake; he calmed down. He slowed his run to a walk and continued over to Fleur. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms around them. Her chin rested lightly on them as she stared out at the lake.

Harry thought she looked beautiful with the way the moonlight illuminated her figure. Since it was about 1 A.M. now, the full moon was shining brightly almost all the way overhead.

Her red shirt was open and Harry could see her stomach not fully covered by the small white tank top she wore. Her small black skirt showed her gorgeous long legs and a bit of her lightly tanned thighs because of the slit in the side.

Fleur looked up when Harry approached her. His hair was messy and his glasses were slightly tilted. He had a white button up shirt that was open and his white tank showed off his muscles and his twelve pack extremely well. It also showed the tattoo on his left bicep. It was a lion rearing back on its hind legs and was roaring. It was a black lion and its eyes were green. The lion was his animagus form. His dark blue jeans hung a down a bit over his white sneakers.

"Fleur-"

"Harry-"

They both smiled slightly.

"You go first-"

"You go first-"

Harry gave a small grin, "Ladies first."

Fleur looked down, "I'm sorry."

Harry looked astonished and said, "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry for walking out on you. I'm just so confused," she said softly.

Harry sat down next to her. He hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder and she dropped her head on to his shoulder. She sighed and leaned into him. They were quiet for a bit as they listened to the frogs croaking and the grasshoppers singing. They was an occasional fish jumping up from the water.

"Fleur, you don't have to be sorry. I'm just as confused as you are," Harry told her after a while of silence.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, "You are?"

He nodded, "I don't know whether I want to kiss you or go see what Hermione did to Julian."

They both laughed and the tension eased away. Harry glanced at her out of his eye. He took a deep breath and tried to muster up his courage.

"Fleur- look I've wanted to tell you something for awhile now. I- I- Fleur I… dammit, Fleur I like you! A lot."

Fleur's eyes showed her surprise and she opened and closed her mouth several times. Harry got up and started to walk away. He didn't want to see the look of sympathy on her face when she told him she didn't like him back.

"Harry wait…" she called out.

She ran after him and caught up to him. Fleur grabbed his arm and muttered, "Will you wait a minute? Geez, do you know how hard it is to run in high-heeled flip flops?"

Harry turned around, "What? I just don't want to see the look on you face when you tell me-"

Harry was cut off by Fleur crashing her lips into his. His hands automatically went to her waist and hers to his neck. Harry tried to pour everything he had into that one kiss. He swore he heard fireworks going off in the background. Fleur felt her knees go weak and would've fallen except for the fact that Harry's strong arms held her up and against him. They both pulled away breathless.

"That I like you back?" she said panting with an eyebrow rose.

"Really? You like me back?" Harry asked.

Fleur nodded and laughed when Harry swung her around in circles. Harry put her on the ground and sealed it off with another breathless kiss.

"To think I wanted to go to bed…" he said wistfully.

Fleur smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand. She pulled him towards the house. Harry caught up to her and put his hand around her waist and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Will you go out with me?"

She beamed at him and grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"So, was I really the best kisser?" Harry asked while grinning broadly.

Fleur groaned, "Well don't let it go to your head, Mr. Arrogant."

"Really though? I mean be serious. You won't hurt my feelings or anything. I just want to know-"

Fleur stopped suddenly and turned around. She put her hands on Harry's chest and leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yes, ok? You were and are the best kisser!" she said exasperated.

"Ever?"

"Harry, you're pushing it…" she warned.

They entered the house in silence. They looked around and Fleur went to check the kitchen while he checked the dining room for Hermione and Julian. Together they were a dangerous combination, always bickering and fighting (worse than Ron and Hermione). He found Fleur standing outside of the study with a look of fondness on her face.

"What…" he started but stopped when she shushed him.

He walked closer and peered into the room. Julian was sitting in a comfy looking chair- with Hermione on his lap (fully clothed except Julian's missing shirt)! Hermione had her head rested in the crook of his neck and Julian had an arm around her waist. Both looked peaceful and happy. Harry didn't have the heart to wake them.

He walked into the room and grabbed a blanket from another chair. He draped it over them and whispered softly, "Julian, you hurt her and I'll kick your ass."

He walked back to Fleur and kissed her cheek before closing the door and pulling her upstairs. Ron was probably with Luna so that ruled out his room; and Ginny was probably with Neville so her room was out of the question. He looked at Fleur and she pointed to the door at the end of the hall. It was her room when she stayed here and for any other guest. The Weasleys had more rooms built on to the house; like a guest room, and the study. Fleur opened the door and Harry was about to walk in when she closed the door on his face.

Harry had a confused look on his face when she opened the door a minute later. She giggled at his look and gestured to her attire. She was now wear extremely small black shorts with a grey tank top on. Harry walked in and she closed the door. He took his sneakers off and pulled his shirt off and his tank up and over his head. Fleur hooted softly when she saw his chest. Harry grinned and flexed his arms for her. He slipped off his jeans and was left in black silk boxers that said in big red letters on the butt, 'Hottie'.

Fleur laughed and whispered, "Oh so sexy!"

Harry smirked and said, "Damn right women! You better appreciate it!"

She grinned back and pulled back the covers and got into the bed. Harry joined her and wrapped his arms around her middle as she snuggled closer to him.

She breathed in his scent; a mix between a field after a night of rain, fresh cut grass, Aloe Vera which was his shampoo, and his own musky scent that he emitted. All she knew was he smelled good.

"Fleur?" Harry whispered

"Mhmm?" she mumbled.

"I know I said I like you a lot… but," Harry replied sounding nervous, "but I think- I think I love you."

Fleur's sleepy eyes shot up and she lifted her head and sat up in the bed, "What?"

"I know it's sudden, but I've felt this way for awhile now, since the end of sixth year. Well a little bit in fourth but that doesn't count because I didn't know you well enough, and also every other boy liked you too. But you don't have to say anything back yet, but I just wanted you to know how I felt," Harry said looking up at her with his hand behind his head.

His other hand rested on his stomach. Fleur's mind was going through a million things.

"Fleur?" Harry asked tentatively.

Fleur shook her head and lay back down. She leaned over and kissed Harry gently on the lips. Harry didn't want to pressure her so he said nothing but responded to the kiss. Harry put his hand back on her waist and pulled her closer. When they pulled away from the kiss and she laid her head on his shoulder; Harry felt somewhat sad. He didn't expect her to say it back, but she could've said something.

His eyes drifted close and he heard, "I love you too."

He grinned and tightened his grip on her waist. His heart fluttered; that was one of the first times anyone had ever said that to him.

He whispered, "Say it again."

Fleur smiled into his chest, "I love you, Harry."

He sighed happily, "I love you too, Fleur."

He gave the top of her head a kiss and closed his eyes. Fleur cuddled closer to Harry who in turn pulled her closer. Harry felt his mind go numb and he welcomed it as he fell asleep. Fleur smiled up at him and whispered one last time before going to sleep, "I love you."

Now when Mrs. and Mr. Weasley got home later that morning at about 6 A.M. they were surprised to find that the house was clean, there was nothing broken, and they seemed to be no damage done to the house. When they checked all the rooms they smiled and sighed when they saw: Julian and Hermione sleeping in the study, Ron and Luna curled up in his bed, Ginny and Neville lying together on her bed, and Harry and Fleur peacefully wrapped in each other's arms. They both felt that feeling of what it was like to be young and newly in love; they decided to let them sleep as they were.

As most people say, there's nothing like the feeling of being in love. Harry and Fleur, Hermione and Julian, Ginny and Neville, and Ron and Luna defiantly know that there is nothing in the world that's better than like the feeling they're experiencing.

------

A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Flames and compliments are welcome. I know in the beginning was a bit rushed but I'm not that good at that type of stuff. I'll probably re-write this another time but I just wanted to get the idea down.


End file.
